


I Saw Him Standing There (but We Were Zombies)

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: A bioterrorist attack on the inter-high volleyball tournament turned everyone in there into zombies. The police were able to contain the outbreak but now there are hundreds of living dead. Researchers begin investigating how much of their human lives the zombies remember.Their first experiment is with the two most promising - known as the alien duo - to establish if zombies can recognize other zombies that they were close to.





	1. The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "I Saw Her Standing There" series of flash games. They're short, very cute and totally worth your time to play!

I saw him standing there.

I had forgotten who he was but I did know that I needed to be by his side. Desperately so. His skin was pale like mine but his eyes and hair were aflame. They called to me like a beacon in the darkness. I needed him… but there was a glass wall between us. That invisible barrier kept us apart.

So we did what we could. We pressed our hands to the glass in the same spot. We stayed like that until the angry green monsters pulled me away. I was put back in my plain grey room but now it felt lonely. I had forgotten the sun and now the green monsters showed him to me again… One look was all it took to remember that I treasured the sun. Now, what was once plain but bearable became unbelievably lonely.

The angry green monsters took me out again, into that blank white space once more. There were other pale-skins like me. Some of them seemed vaguely familiar… but they were not my sun.

One of them was slightly taller than me and had bronzy hair. I remembered him. I snarled. He was ugly somehow. He wasn’t physically ugly but something in my memory labeled him as ugly and so I snarled.

I heard a noise from the other side of the room. It was a mechanical hiss, clunk and whirr. A clear tube rose from the ground and inside was the sun. _My_ sun. Seeing him again brought back the memory that he was mine… and I _his_. We pressed our faces to the glass and smiled. The sun got brighter when he smiled and I loved it.

_I loved him._

I cursed the glass separating us. I wanted nothing more than to hold the sun’s hand in my own; to be able to tell him how much I missed him but most of all to feel his warmth again. His smile may be bright and warming but it was nothing compared to his gentle, caring embrace.

All too soon the angry green monsters dragged us apart again. I was sent back into my dark, lonely room, craving the sun’s rays.

The next time that I was brought to the white room, the monsters didn’t feed me at all that day. I felt hungry and on one side of the room there was a delicious steak but on the other side… was my sun.

My choice was easy. I could deal with the hunger, but not with separation from the sun. I ran up to him and banged right into the glass. There were more glass walls between us that kept us frustratingly far apart.

The sun winced when he saw my crash, but I smiled at him. I was okay. He understood and smiled back at me. We gazed at each other until the angry green monsters pulled him away. I waited for a while to see if they would allow him back but when they didn’t I decided to eat the meal so generously provided.

It tasted much better than any of the others the angry green monsters gave me.

Strangely, the angry green monsters didn’t pull me back into my prison. They let me stay in the big white room. I curled into a corner. I thought of the sun’s warmth and that lulled me to sleep.

When I woke, I was surrounded by many pale-skinned kin. I remembered them all. They were my team. They were all nice, even the lanky one who pretends to be mean to everyone. I think it was because he got hurt and it was easier to push people away than to be vulnerable.

I felt like that before, too. Before I met the sun. I smiled at them and they smiled at me. I even allowed the shortest one to hug me. He had almost as much energy as the sun so it was not like I had much of a choice in the matter.

Then came the mechanical sounds as the sun rose again in his glass cylinder. My team crowded around him but I was given the spot right in front of him. I pressed my whole body against the glass in hopes that some of my feeling could be transmitted through it.

It worked. The sun laughed. I couldn’t hear him though the glass but I could _feel_ it and that was enough. My team laughed in turn and I felt the warmest ever since I was taken to this dark, frightening place.

Eventually the angry green monsters tore us apart once more and I was left alone to cry in the dark grey chamber. I missed my team. I missed my sun. Why did the monsters have to keep us apart? I slammed my fist on the wall. It hurt, but it also felt good. I was able to get some of my anger from separation released.

I was finally pulled back into the white room again. I can not help but get excited whenever I see the shimmering white walls since I know the sun will not be far off. I was impatient to see him again.

This time when the tubes rose up, there were several of them. One had a pale-skin that I did not know. Another one had a tall pale-skin with long soil-like hair. I remembered him as the gentle giant of our team. The third had something… light pink…? in it. It looked like the other pale-skins except that its skin was not pale. I did not know them. The final one had my sun and I immediately ran to him. This was becoming a routine now. Whenever I saw him, I ran to him. It may seem silly or downright stupid to do the same thing again and again, expecting a different result but I did not care. I had to be as close to my sun as I could.

Looking into his burning gold eyes, I remembered something again. I remembered my sun’s name. I called out, my voice ugly and my pronunciation sloppy, but I still called out.

“Hi… na… ta…”

My sun slowly spoke my own name from inside the tube. I had forgotten my own name until his lips spelled it out for me. My name was Kageyama.

Mercifully, the angry green monsters let us linger for a while. They seemed curious about my sun and I. As if we were doing something that was impossible and they wanted to see more.

I smiled. I did not care. All that I wanted in this world was my sun. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me, too. I remembered my confusion at the sun wanting _me_ of all people. I was not special. Not like him. I did not shine when I smiled. I did not fly when I jumped. I could share my emotions like he could.

Yet he loved me as much as I loved him.

I was grateful for that.

We are once again separated by the angry green monsters. I wailed and cried and struggled with all my might to break free from their grasp, to escape and hug the chamber with my sun in it, but to no avail.

One angry green monster did not look so angry anymore. They looked… sad?

It was right after my meal the next day that the sad green monster came to my cell. He said some things but the words went in one ear and out the other until he said Hinata. I sat up straight and reached out to him. I tried to beg to see him again but my words came out garbled and unintelligible. Even so it seems like the sad green monster understood and they took me to the white room.

This time was different. My sun was already there in the middle of the room. Angry green monsters were all around the perimeter and they watched me as I ran to my sun.

I could not describe the feeling properly when I felt not glass but warmth. The warmth of my sun. He looked as surprised as I was for a second before he hugged me as tight as he could. I did the same. We had tears of joy in our eyes. We fell to our knees but never released each other.

We were content to stay like that forever.

The angry green monsters looked on in surprise. Silly monsters. How could they not expect this? How could they not see how much I longed for the sun’s embrace? Was it because we were pale-skins and they were pink-skins?

It did not matter. I had my sun and he had me. The angry green monsters could try all they want but they could never force me to release the sun. They could pull until my arms fell off for all that I cared.

What were arms when I could have a few more moments with the sun’s rays on my body?

The angry green monsters did not separate us. They instead led us together, hand-in-hand, to a familiar grey cell that suddenly was not so cold and empty.


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV, since this got way more popular than I ever thought! Thank you!

I saw him standing there.

I didn’t know who he was but I felt this need to be close. Like magnets, he had a pull that I couldn’t resist. His skin was pale like mine but that only made his midnight hair and deep blue eyes stand out more. Something about those eyes made my chest ache. They were so beautiful but also so pained… I wanted to know why he was hurt even though I couldn’t remember his name. Most of all I wanted to erase that hurt.

I reached out to him as he ran to me only to run into a wall. A wall I could see through but had no opening. This, too, was somehow familiar… The sparkle in his eyes faded as he felt the wall.

I put a hand up on the wall. I was trying to say that it was okay to the stranger, to soothe him somehow. He responded in kind. We stood like that for a while until the angry green monsters pulled him away. It felt like I was impaled as I watched powerlessly as he struggled.

Who was he? Why do I care for him? Why are the monsters dragging him away?

Questions kept on buzzing about as the angry green monsters pulled me back into the blank grey room they had been keeping me in.

It was fine until today. It felt so cold, so lonely and so barren. It felt like it was missing something and then it dawned on me.

That boy.

It was missing that boy. _I_ was missing that boy. The boy with eyes like the ocean and hair like the night sky.

Like water, he filled in the empty space. Like the sky he might look plain but if you really looked you could find infinite beauty. I needed him.

I was excited when I saw the angry green monsters come in to take me to the white room where I first met him. This time they put me into a clear tube. I saw others in tubes beside me. There were some pale-skins. I recognized one of them, tall with bronzy hair. I waved hello. He didn’t see me. That was alright. He was busy with other things, probably.

Then there was a sound as the tubes were brought up into another room. I looked around and spotted him. The sky. The sea. He ran over to me immediately and I began to remember who he was.

He wasn’t just the sky or sea. He was _my_ sky and sea. Someone who was always there to support me. Someone who I could count on. I remembered that we belonged together. I was the sun, held up by the sky. I couldn’t shine without him. I couldn’t fly without him.

I pressed my face to the glass and smiled. We were going to be okay. This glass may be between us but I promised with my smile that I’d see him again, that I’d laugh with him and we would hug until we fell asleep together.

His sullen face brightened up at that and he smiled too. I thought there was no way that he could get more beautiful and yet he did. His eyes shone like starlight on the ocean. I loved it.

_I loved him_

I wished that I could remember his name so that I could call it out. I wished that this glass would disappear. I wished that I could only have a moment alone with him. I wished that I could hold his hand that looked so cold and lonely on its own. I wished that he could support me so that I could fly again.

I banged on the glass when it began to sink into the first room. No! I needed more time! How dare the angry green monsters show me the strength and beauty of the ocean only to tear him away! Couldn't they see that we needed each other? That we were the sun and sky?

The grey room felt even colder that night. My internal fire wasn’t enough. Not without him.

The next day I was brought into the corner of the white room. I checked and indeed there were more glass walls. Even if the sky was brought in we still couldn’t touch. We still couldn’t be in our proper places.

On the other side of the room was a delicious steak. I couldn’t help but drool. The angry green monsters fed me but never anything nearly that good. I wasn’t distracted for long, though, as from the middle, the ocean came crashing in.

He ran to me so fast and recklessly that he crashed into the glass wall. I recoiled since it was painful just to look at. Still, he got up and smiled so I knew that he was okay. I smiled back and pressed myself to the glass. I wanted to be as close as I possibly could. He did too. We were happy, together.

The angry green monsters pulled me away. I struggled but they were too strong. They put me back in that bare grey room. I felt like I was about to shatter. I can’t hold myself together. I needed his support. I needed the sky in order to shine and fly. We were two halves that should never be separated.

Later I was brought into the white room again but this time with many other pale-skins around. I remembered all of them. They were my team! The tall, gentle giant, the caring silver-head, the one smaller than me… but most importantly, there was the sky. The team seemed to know how much we needed each other, so they gave him the spot right in front.

He pressed his entire body to the glass. I could feel the warmth and care through the wall. I giggled. My voice was incredibly ugly and filled with gurgles but I didn’t care. I could _feel_ his love so well that I needed to release some of the overwhelming energy. The whole team laughed in turn, including him.

I felt like I’d burst but it was a good kind of burst.

Unfortunately we were pulled apart by the angry green monsters once more.

The sun couldn’t fly without the sky to hold it up.

I felt wetness around my eyes. I was… crying? Yes. I was crying. It helped me get out the loneliness and emptiness building in me ever since we were separated. It didn’t do much but at least I could feel numb instead of terrible because of it.

Thankfully the angry green monsters brought us together again soon. This time in the tube I had two other people in tubes by me. One was a pale-skin from my team. The gentle giant. The other looked like us but his skin was… pink… Strange… I didn’t recognize him. It didn’t matter though, since I assumed that the ocean would soon come in.

Indeed he did. Like always he ignored everything else to come to me. As I gazed into the ocean, we both remembered something. His lips moved. He was saying my name…? Yes! My name is Hinata! I remembered his name and so I said it back to him in my ugly, hoarse voice.

“Kag… e… ya… ma…”

I remembered how he seemed so mean at first. I remembered how much we yelled and fought. I remembered that first attack where I put my trust entirely in him.

I remembered how shocked he looked when I said I liked him. He kept trying to say that I had to be mistaken but no. My feelings were as clear as day. The sun needs the sky to support it. He was _my_ sky. While the team did do all they could to help me, there was only one who could make me truly fly.

I remembered his nickname of king. It was what made him so cold. He was afraid of being abandoned again and so he didn’t want to open up. I didn’t care and I gave him a new name of sky. I promised that I wouldn’t ever leave him. That was the first time I saw him cry. He was so glad to find someone who trusted him, despite everything. I pulled him close and gave the tightest hug I could without hurting him to prove my point.

Still we were separated by the glass. I grew frustrated and banged my fists on it to no effect. The angry green monsters then took him away. One of them looked sad, though. Were they beginning to see how much I loved him?

The sad green monster visited me later. They said some things but I didn’t understand any of them aside from Kageyama. I lept to my feet and begged to see him, but my voice was nothing but gargles and hisses. The sad green monster seemed to understand and brought me to the white room. Angry green monsters were all around the walls and watched me closely. I felt around and much to my surprise, there were no walls!

I leapt up in excitement.

The sky entered the room with the sad green monster. He ran to me and I to him until at long last we could touch.

I squeezed him with all my might. He did the same. He knew how much I loved these strong hugs. They calmed me and brought me into the moment when the world got too loud or scary for me. When I needed help the most, the sky would come with a warm hug that felt like it could solve any problem.

Our eyes were wet not with sadness but joy. We sunk to the ground but didn’t let go.

The angry green monsters looked on in amazement. How could they be so blind? Didn’t they see how the sun and sky needed each other? How the ocean filled the empty space? We belong together. 

We may be strong on our own but together we’re invincible.

I wanted to stay like that forever. I didn’t care if the angry green monsters tore my arms off in trying to separate us. So long as I could touch him for a moment more, anything was a fine price to pay.

I’d give up anything to be with my everything.

The angry green monsters led us together to a grey cell. It was just like mine except for a few scratches at the door and it had the ocean’s scent all over it. The space that seemed so empty was now full and I smiled. We would be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Do you people want to see another part from Hinata's POV of this?


End file.
